


Black hood

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Always A Different Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Female Jughead Jones, I thought of this at 2:00 am don’t judge, Janitor one, M/M, Other, Southside Serpent Gang, The Black Hood, other people are in this to but I don’t want to tag them, the black hood messes with jug and not betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: Pain is a funny thingEdit: this has been in my drafts for a while so take it, take it from my hands and ether burn it or love.





	1. Chapter 1

They’re both running on a bridge away or towards the black hood she doesn’t know, she’s scared out of her mind with fear and they heard a gun cock and instead of running faster they both turn around because they’re  **fucking idiots.** it’s aimed at Archie and her protective instincts kick and then she’s being shot and on the ground being carddled by Archie.

 _this must have been how Fred felt in pops_ is what Jughead thinks, tears welling up from the pain.

and her  _dad_  her  _dad,_ he’s going to feel so guilty and mad at himself she knows he will. 

They’re both in a fight about the serpents and Penny and not talking to each other now  _this_

She has some serious making up to do

The tears that welled up start to fall, from the physical pain or the emotional pain she’s not sure

Probably the physical pain

She hears a voice, two actually one sounds like a young males and the other a older one.

Everything is fuzzy and dizzy and she feels archie leave her. She hears more yelling and some red and blue light flashes and the last thing she hears before everything turns back is one last gun shot.

 

 


	2. Waking up and making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw I set this a few months after Fred got shot just to he can be there and worry about his stupid niece

She’s comes back to the world of the living slowly, everything is fuzzy and her ears are ringing, there’s a burning pain in her stomach and she tries to sit up but she’s being pushed down by many hands.

”Archie” She croaks, because even in a drowsy painful state she’ll always worry about her best friend, her  _brother._

”your friend is fine sweetie, we need to worry about you right now.” Someone tells her, probably a nurse trying to save her life.

not that It’d make a difference if it were to end.

* * *

 

She awakes to a beeping sound, everything is less fuzzy and her ears aren’t ringing anymore so she takes that as a good sign.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks around the room, She spots her dad with red eyes sleeping not so peacefully on a hospital chair. It makes her stomach swell with guilt, she looks around some more, there’s more people here who are sleeping.

Fred is here and so is Archie. Betty and Alice, Fangs and sweet pea and Toni.

Huh, maybe her life would’ve made a difference if she died.

She sees a phone on the Little night stand next to her, picking it up to look at the time and holy shit it’s late.

4:34 AM to be exact.

Not wanting to wake anyone up she sits the phone back down and lets the relief of sleep wash over her.

* * *

 

the next time she wakes, she feels somewhat better, not a lot, definitely not a lot. But the pain in her stomach is now dull so that’s better.

She hears mummers of people trying to keep their voices down 

Groaning she sits up as best as she can, she feels soft and gruff hands help her.

Opening her eyes she sees everyone looking at her in happiness or shock 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” She snarks, she hears muffled laughter Besides her. Looking to her side she sees her dad shaking shoulders and his face in his hands.

”dad?” She quietly asked, he stands up and pulls her gently into a hug, kissing her cheek and forehead he finally sits But with her hand in his.

”Awake and already with the damn sarcasm” He shakes his head and laughs but he’s still crying

“I’m sorry”

”don’t be, you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

she hears a few huffs and agreements 

”How are you feeling Jones?” Sweet Pea comes forward and asked with genuine concern

”like I got shot” She grunts and rolled her eyes.

The room goes quiet at that remark

”you jumped infront of Me” She hears Archie voice come through, “What was I supposed to do? Let you get shot? Of course I Jumped infront of you.” She Rolled her eyes.

”If anyone is going to get murdered in this town then it should be me, I’m the most expendable.”

The room grows cold and still.

”why would say that?” Betty voiced

Jughead shrugs, “it’s true.”

”it’s not true, it so not fucking true Jug.” Her dad says and he looks angry and guilty.

”We’ll talk about it later but for now? I want pops.” She said low, Looking away, it’s clear no one wants to drop the subject but not object.

* * *

 

”why did you say that?” FP asked once they were alone

Jughead shrugs, “I don’t know, I just always thought if anyone was going to have to die during this then it should be me.”

FP lets out a shakey breath

”Don’t say That. Don’t you ever say that again okay? I need you and your friends need you. I don’t know what would happen if you were gone, You’re the only sane person in riverdale”

FP doesn’t scream it, he doesn’t yell, it he speaks so sadly and brokenly.

She nods, the brim of her eyes burning with tears.

”okay.”

”good” FP kisses her head again.

**FIN.**

 


End file.
